


out of the ash

by bewitchings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewitchings/pseuds/bewitchings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rise with my red hair / And I eat men like air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of the ash

She’s red, she’s burning. She swallows fire like men swallow air. The Lord of Light dances in her palms and she works his magic to the tips of her fingers and slips them into men’s throats. Those who dare speak ill words of her, those blithe enough to admit their disbelief in her and her God. No, she’s a woman, a demon nonetheless but she revels in it. She revels in the fire and she’s burning. How graceful? How gallant is she who may never perish in flames licking the pale of her arms, the small of her back. If she were a man they would make songs and dances about her splendour. Yet she is born with the power of being a woman, she can remain unassuming in her fire, even whilst burning her enemies.

She’s red and she’s glorious. A woman, a God the God which even dim men at sea will speak of. The shadows of her womb consuming the unworthy and the bitter. Very little hold the power she has; to be feared and to be lusted. She sees it in the heavy lidded eyes of the men who dare look at her, even the peasant women who tend to her. Out slip the demons from her lips, spellbound beasts dripping bloody from her cunt born to eat and hate. Melisandre will eat the heart of the Godless and impure and burn them, she will burn them rotten and turn them to ashes for the swell of the stomach. She swallows Gods like men swallow sea water. Their faces on wildfire and not even their precious Others will put it out with their tears. The last thing they will see is the scarlet, the scarlet of her face, the scarlet of her wings and the scarlet of their blood dripping from the flakes of their flesh.

Oh, she’s red and she’s burning.

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary taken from sylvia plath's lady lazarus which inspired this piece.


End file.
